


Eren's Piercings

by Eren_Ackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Eren Yeager, Ear Piercings, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Pastel Eren Yeager, Shy Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Ackerman/pseuds/Eren_Ackerman
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Eren's Piercings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitori10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/gifts).



> I absolutely love your Sweetheart series and couldn't resist writing this one.  
> I don't know..the idea of Pastel! Eren having piercings is cute to me.  
> Tried to make it AS fluffy as possible!!

"Levi?"

"Yes?" Levi looked at Eren from above the newspaper he was reading that morning.

"I've been considering something for a while and I was wondering if you could give me your opinion on it."

Keeping the newspaper down, Levi looked at his boyfriend intrigued, "Sure sweetheart, what is it?"

Eren toyed with a lose thread at the edge of his baby blue sweater with a large, adorable penguin on it, seemingly nervous. God, Levi thought he looked adorable in the damn sweater and a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"How do you think I'd look if I got ear piercings, Lee?"

Levi smiled, a rush of sudden fondness for Eren filling him.

"I think you'd look really cute Eren."

Eren grinned widely at him "There's one condition though. You have to let me buy you actual earrings and not just studs."

Eren stared at him incredulously, "You'd do that?"

"Of course, I'd never miss a chance to see you look adorable, sweetheart." Eren blushed heavily at his boyfriend's words.

"So it's settled then, I have a friend who gives people piercings. We can book an appointment with her next week, that okay Eren?"

"Yes, thank you Lee, I love you." 

"Love you too, Eren."

___________________________

"Eren, sweetheart are you ready, we're gonna get late!"

"Yes Levi I'm coming." Shouted the sweet voice of his boyfriend.

Levi drove both of them, on a bright, sunny Saturday morning to his childhood friend Petra's shop. When Petra heard that she would see the both of them again she was excited and wanted to give Eren the piercings herself, squealing about how cute he would look over the phone with Levi.

"Hi Eren and Levi! It's so nice to see you both again." Petra smiled kindly at them leading them both over to the counter to ask Eren exactly where he wanted the piercings.

Eren smiled back at her brightly "It's nice to see you too, Petra. I'm pretty excited."

"So, Eren where exactly do you want the piercing to be? We give helix, forward helix, industrial, lobe, upper lobe, tragus and anti tragus piercings in the ears."

"One lobe piercing on each ear."

"Alright then let's get down to business." Having said that Petra had Eren sit in a chair and went to get her supplies.

Petra pulled a cotton swab and dipped it in a special alcohol and began applying it to Eren's ears. She waited for it to dry before pulling out a sharpie and asking Eren to mark where he wanted the piercings to be. She then took out a piercing needle and called for someone to get boiling water for it's sterilization. She took out a stud and pushed it at the the back tip of the needle. She then had Levi hold a piece of cork behind Eren's right ear first.

"Take a deep breath Eren, it'll hurt a bit."

Levi placed his free left hand on his sweetheart's shoulder in a show of support. Eren looked up at Levi and smiled, chocolate locks shining under the light.

He looked back straight at Petra as she held the front tip of the piercing at a 90 degree angle to his ear. Eren took a deep breath as Petra slid the needle through the markings on his ear. He clenched his eyes shut as Levi rubbed soothing circles into his back tenderly.

Petra pulled the needle out from the back of Eren's ear, leaving the sterilized stud there. She then repeated the process with his left ear.

"Okay so for the next 6 weeks do not remove the studs, when you clean them use salt water solution and rotate them. Oh and Eren, swelling is normal for a while." Petra instructed him.

"Thank you so much Petra! See you around."

___________________________

_6 weeks later..._

"Alright my baby, close your eyes." Levi said softly.

Eren squealed when Levi manhandled him pulling him to sit on the couch. He heard his boyfriend shuffle around a bit before, "Okay, you can open your eyes now, sweetheart."

Eren opened his eyes and saw in Levi's a few pairs of gorgeous pastel earrings. "Thank you Levi, thank you so much!" He exclaimed, giving his boyfriend a sweet kiss on the mouth.

Levi smiled softly. "Try them on."

Eren grinned, taking one pair of the [Earrings](https://storedogdog.net/products/pastel-earrings-6pairs) from the box and trying them on, Levi admiring him shamelessly.

"God Eren, those really look wonderful on you."

"Hmm...I've always wanted to get piercings, I'm glad I finally got the chance to do so."

"Well I'm certainly not complaining about how adorable you look." Levi smiled slyly at him.

"Leviiiiiii don't say things like that, it's embarrassing!" Eren said hiding his blushing cheeks against his boyfriend's shoulder.

Levi pulled Eren's face away from his shoulder and started to kiss his cheeks and temples repeatedly, Eren trying to squirm away from him.

"I love you so much, my sweetheart. Do me a favour and never _ever_ change." Levi whispered fondly.

Eren's heart filled with warmth, "You too Lee, you too."

\----------------------------------------------

**Bonus Content**

Levi's really happy that Eren got his piercings because after all, even a hardass like Levi could never resist that abosolutely adorable sight, first thing in the morning.

So now, standing in his apartment Levi is glad and the rainbows and sunshine in Eren's eyes, alongside his sweetheart's favourite plushies on the floor completes the domestic bliss they feel and the love and warmth that surrounds them.

[Bonus Content Art](https://eren-jaegerackerman.tumblr.com/post/190476901878/first-post-here-yall-its-art-for-my-latest)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it!!!  
> Comments and Kudos Feed my soul...


End file.
